Legends of Konoha
by Fireocean
Summary: Life never turns out as you expect it to. Still, all those twists, turns and surprises have to have a purpose....right? Every person has to find out that answer for themselves.... HinaXSasu, many other pairings inside
1. Prolouge

Hello Everyone!

This is my first attempt at a Naurto fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Just corrected the names and made some slight changes to the chapters. Also, I'm fully aware of the massive changes in Naruto since I started this story. I've decided to leave it unchanged for the most part. The current Sasuke just does not fit my plans, so this story diverges sometime after the Itachi/Sasuke fight. And uh, no more years between updates, yeah....

Disclaimer: Naurto belong to me? Nope. I wish.

Oh dear God help me! The pain...the pain!

"We're almost there Hinata!" A voice tells me, sounding as if they spoke underwater. Molten lava burns through my mind, and a thousand needles stab every nerve, forcing a hoarse scream through my blood-filled throat.

"Just a few more minutes, ok? Hold on!" the watery voice tells me.

No. No more! Willing to die in the effort, I gather my remaining strength and sit up, getting my legs under me- -

"Someone take her arms! Hold her down! Sit on her if you have to!" the distorted voice ordered.

I fight blindly against whoever it was trying to hold me down. I scream my rage as I lose the battle and find myself pinned. I feel weight on my abdomen but still I struggle, desperate to escape this torture.

"Hibiki, lean on Hinata's torso and help her secure Hinata's head! She has to be absolutely still for this next part!"

Before I can blink, I feel more weight land on my stomach and chest, with hands securing my head.

There's no way out.

"It's gonna be ok Hinata," Hibiki whispers in my ear, "J-just take as deep a breath as you can."

I do, knowing I don't have any other choice. And then- -

A sensation.

A sensation like someone gouging their fingers through my skull and ripping it apart.

Who's screaming like that? They should put that poor animal to sleep. Let them fall into the deep, silent darkness....just like me.........


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto does not belong to me.

I open my eyes slowly. I-I don't want to f-face the world again. I don't think I can look at anyone.

"_Hey Hinata! Don't take it so hard! There's always more than one way to the top! Just dust yourself back off and try again!" He said and gave his trademark grin, his longish blond hair swaying in the breeze. "I'll be more than happy to help you out!"_

Except maybe Naurto.I can always use a dose of his confidence.

"_Hinata," Neji whispers before his soft lips descend on my warm flesh, his hands caressing and teasing me everywhere, making me burn with wanting. On and on he teases me, licking and sucking and stroking until in a frenzy I demand that he fuck me as hard as he can..._

That memory causes my entire face to heat up, and I touch my lips to stop their tingling. Maybe an hour or two with Neji would be even better.

"Hinata!" a voice startles me, and I pull the covers over my head. The feminine voice laughs. "It's just me!" She says, and I hear her get on her knees next to the bed.

"Oh!" I say, uncovering my head and wondering why I didn't recognize her voice before now, "Ten!"

"You've been asleep for a week! Everyone's been worried about you!" She said.

"A week?" I ask, but Ten had already turned her head to the door.

"Neji!" she called, "She's up!"

My Neji appears at my door and my heart leaps. But instead of the warm look I'm used to seeing, his eyes are distant and cold.

"Perhaps we should leave her alone," he said without crossing into my room, "I'm sure she would like to get herself cleaned up."

"But otto, she- - "

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Did she really call him–?

"O-o-o-otto?" I manage to squeak out. They both turn toward me, Ten-kun with a big smile.

"Hai! Neji and I were married four days ago." she says, showing me the ring on her finger.

I feel my chest clench. I press my hand to it as if that will stop crushing pain . I can't breathe! I can't breathe! The pain in my heart grows along with the sting of my tears, but I _won't_ cry in front of them!

I may be a beaten down, sorry excuse for a ninja, but I still have a shred of pride left!

Now con-concentrate.....blank out all thoughts.....deep breath in, deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"Hinata are you- - " Ten began.

"Stay back!" I say and lift my eyes. I jump, shocked to see charka lines instead of faces and clothes.

"A-ano...." I say and I can feel my face turn red again, this time from embarrassment. Why did I have to shout at her? To hide my face, I bow my head. Why did I have to embarrass myself like that?

"T-thank you so much f-for .....nursing me on your- - " the words won't come! Come on Hinata, you can do this! "H-h-hon-honeymoon. B-but I can take care of myself n-n-now, thank you."

"Are you sure Hinata?" that bitch asks me, and I hear her lean closer to me.

"Yes." I say faster then I would like, forcing my fingers to keep a relaxed grip on the comforter.

Moments pass. She doesn't move.

"Let's go Ten." Neji-san finally says.

"Hai, _Otto_." She replies, making me flinch. She practically skips to the door, "I'm glad you're feeling better Hinata!" she says before the door closes. A pillow hit the door barely a second later.

I blink, looking at my extended arm. I don't remember grabbing the pillow. My arm blurs as the tears finally fall.

I-I-I c-c-can't believe th-the-they're m-m-m-married!! I-I-I d-d-don't- -

'

_Thank you,' Neji finished, running the tips of his fingers down my hands as he took the lunch box I'd made_ _for him._

'No!' I say to myself as I clutch my head and hunch over, 'No memories!'

'_I'll see you after practice." Neji whispers in my ear, making my body quiver and my cheeks turn red. _

Please! I beg myself as I sob harder, no more!

But myself won't listen.

'_Neji!' I cry out, our sweaty, entangled limbs slipping and sliding up and down, the sensations climbing higher and higher, gasping and moaning and keening until- - _

"Oh God!" I cry, falling over and sobbing into my pillow. Why Neji? Why did you have to be so cruel to me? What did I do to deserve it? I thought- - I thought you loved me.....

ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

I woke up, feeling groggy and disoriented. Rubbing my eyes, I get stiffly out of bed and look around.

Something is wrong. I blink and look around again. It's all the same furniture I have in my room, but- -

Then I realize. The room is smaller. The room blurs and I blink harder, the room finally coming into focus after a few moments.

Oh. It's a lot smaller. Why am I having such a problem with my eyes? I look into the mirror and see the answer.

The curse mark.

That's right. I-I- couldn't beat Hanabi.

I'm a branch family member now.

I couldn't remain the heir to the Hyuga clan. I couldn't keep Neji. The tears pool in my eyes again.

I'm a total failure.

I was the weakest member under Kurnai-sensei, I'm the only Chunin left in the entire village who hasn't led a team, I'm the weakest one of my entire class!

I fall to my knees.

I'm no good.

I'm useless.

Another thought came to me and I gasp, clutching my hand to my abdomen.

I've failed my descendants too.

What if I have a Neji? He/she would have the power to rule and couldn't, because their Mama didn't have it within her to beat her little sister.

They're gonna hate me. I bow my head to the ground and sob.

I'm nothing. Oh God, I'm so pathetic.

Suddenly, I feel a tongue lick my face. Blinking, I look up. _Akamaru?_

He whined, rubbing his face against mine. I didn't sense his charkra at all! My eyes well up with tears again. Akamaru licks my face one more time and 'whofs' softly towards the window.

Of course Akamaru wouldn't be here if his master wasn't nearby. Slowly on shaking legs I stand, not wanting to face Kiba at all.

Kiba is well-meaning, but I usually feel more pathetic after talking to him.

I open the window all the way and sit on the ledge as the warm breeze filled with the fall smells drys the tears on my cheeks. I glance at him, standing to the side and below my window, his foot on the wall and his arms crossed. I look away.

Moments pass.

"Are you alright?" he asks me softly. I don't know how to answer him.

"Um..." I try, twiddling my index fingers, "I-I - - "

"It'll be okay, Hinata, " Kiba says, saving me from having to finish my sentence.

I'm pathetically grateful.

"So you couldn't beat Hanabi. Big deal. You're still a Chunin, and a trusted Konoha ninja."

His assurances are only making me feel worse.

"Besides, you're more free as a branch member anyway, you could," Kiba's voice grows more quiet, "you could marry anyone you wanted." He pauses for a minute. "Hanabi has to marry whoever Lord Huyga says, but you could- - choose whoever and- - "

I can only marry another Hyuga. But I didn't have the heart to tell Kiba that. Neji is the exception because Fath- - Lord Hyuga still feels guilty over ojisans death. Neji...I feel the crushing pain in my chest again...Neji is married to Tenten!

"Yeah, they were married a few days ago," Kiba says. I didn't realize I'd spoken. "Tenten had been pushing Neji to marry her since last spring - - "

Kiba's voice fades as I digest that. Since last spring. Six months ago. The six months I had been with Neji.......how long have they been- - ?

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" I whisper to myself. Kiba stops talking and shifts uncomfortably, giving me my answer. I begin to sob again.

I feel like such a fool!

Suddenly, I feel arms around me.

"Don't cry Hinata," Kiba whispers in my ear, "Neji may not care- - but there are other people who you're very important to...people like me."

Ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

It was about midnight when I came home. I had to make sure Hinata was sound asleep before I left.

"Pup!" my Mom calls and walks into the living room. She stops, looking around and sniffs the air. "Where's Akamaru?" she asks me.

I hesitate before answering, because I know what's coming.

"He's...with Hinata tonight."

I see the pity fill in my Mom's eyes and I look away. To leave your bondmate with someone announced to the entire world that you were gonna marry them. I narrow my eyes. But that's not the case...no matter how much I might wish it.

"Oh pup, you can't- - she doesn't- - "

"I know! I know!" I interrupted, not wanting someone to say it. Please, let me hope, if only for a little while longer. "I know Mom...but I can't help it ok? I love Hinata. I love her."

I shift and turn away so I couldn't see her face. "So please...."

I hear my Mom walk towards me, then stop.

"I...loved a Hyuga once," she begins quietly, shocking me into staring at her, "We were...deeply in love." Mom's voice grew bitter, "The Hyuga's of course, didn't approve. They warned him several times to 'give up his obsession with mutts'." My Mom lifted her chin, her wild hair swaying with the movement. " But he didn't listen." Mom pauses and smiles sadly, "In fact he married me.." Mom blinks back tears, "and they killed him for it! They slaughtered him like a pig in our bed!" My mother wipes away the tears with the palm of her hand and turns away from me. "I learned later that it was the standard punishment for any Hyuga who dared marry any outsider."

Mom turned her head to face me, tears falling down her cheeks and so much pain in her eyes that it hurt to look at them, "So you see, even if you and Hinata ended up together, they'd kill her...just like they killed my Keiichi."

With that, Mom walks back into the kitchen, wiping away tears.

I stood still, torn between my own pain at my mother's revelation and the pain that radiates off of her in waves. I walk to the kitchen, my mind whirling even as I go to comfort her. I can't marry Hinata....even if she loved me...I can't accept that. I won't!

"Goodnight Pup." Mom says, stopping me in my tracks. She obviously wants to be alone. I don't know whether to feel rejected or relieved.

"Night Mom." I almost whisper, walking away and climbing the steps to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto does not belong to me.

I woke up, feeling a lot more optimistic. I have Kiba to thank for that. I rubbed the spot where Akamaru slept a few days earlier. I have to find some way to thank him.

Maybe I'll make something for him on my day off. Whenever that's gonna be.

I sigh, and get up to make my bed. I see my pillow is spotted with blood.

The curse mark hasn't stopped bleeding.

Some days are worse than others. I'll have to ask someone when the bleeding is supposed to stop. But I can't today, because I have a exceptionally long list of chores to do. I look up at the clock and gasp, rushing out of my room. If I don't hurry, I'll be late serving Lord and Lady Hyuga breakfast!

Ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

I look at my sister, barely keeping a neutral face as I watch her serve us breakfast as if it wasn't a demeaning task.

In fact, she looks as if she's done it all her life.

She makes me sick.

"Will that be all?" Hinata asks as she steps back from the table with unbelievable grace and poise.

"Yes, thank you." I say softly, eager for her to be gone from my sight. She bowed and left without even a hint of resentment or distaste. Having her serve us and preform menial and demeaning tasks is supposed to humble and demean her, and she's flourishing instead!

My nails cut into my palms.

In terms of physical strength and charkra, I had her by a mile. But as far as other things, like patience, diplomacy, and even matters of fiance, she was light years ahead of me.

I wasn't a week into my tenor as heir, and everyone already knew those things. Everyone except for my father. My father values charkra strength above all, dismissing other traits as useful only in advisers.

Fool.

For if he hadn't dismissed these traits so easily, I wouldn't be in this unenviable position.

If Hinata were to marry a strong husband, she could overthrow me with no problem. And if she decided to be devious (which, I freely admit is unlikely, but one can never be too sure) she wouldn't need to marry.

Neji and Tenten's marriage notwithstanding, if Hinata became pregnant with Neji's child, that fool would throw me to the side without blinking. Then what would happen to me?

There's no choice. I have to get rid of Hinata, and fast.

The question is: how? Nothing's worked so far.....

Ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

I passed by Neji and Ten kissing this morning as I ran to the kitchen so I wouldn't be late serving breakfast. I had to pass by their room after lunch to clean Hanab- - Lady Hyuga's room and I couldn't help but hear their cries.

And now they're making out right in the entrance to my- - the main branch's garden.

I wonder if they're doing this on purpose.

"Ano," I begin as I approach. They didn't stop. I clear my throat. Loudly.

They spring back, Neji looking embarrassed, and Ten looking at me with such a gloating and triumphant look that it made me think.

Neji might not be doing this on purpose, but she is.

"Excuse me." I say softly, proud of myself for not stammering. At least Neji has the grace to blush.

"Hinata, I- -" he begins

"I'm sorry," I interrupt, fighting against the urge to hunch my shoulders and stammer, "but Lord Hiashi will be very angry if I don't get the garden work done."

Proud of myself, I start to sweep past, but a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched off my headband. Blood flowed into my eyes.

"Hinata!" Neji-san says as he put a handkerchief to my eyes, "Your curse mark should not be..."

I try to tune him out. I feel so nauseous right now.

"Hinata!" Neji-san yells again. Why don't you just leave me alone?

Why am I on my hands and knees? I wipe my forehead.....so much blood ....is this the reason I feel so bad?

Pressure on my arm....feel so sick...everything coming up......lay down again...it feels so nice and warm.

More pressures on my legs.....even more coming out of my mouth....leave me alone.....let me lay here.....

"Neji.......more you touch......sicker!"

"Can't......lay here.........excrement, Ten!"

Huh? What's going on?

".......effect of weird.....mark,......try.......you go........help!"

More pressure on legs....sliding......lemme lay here.....so cold........

More voices........so many voices... just go away.....

Ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

"You're going to tell me what happened Hibiki!"

Silence. Then a resounding slap echoes across the room.

"Just because I'm your grandmother doesn't mean I can't kill you. Traitors like you are better off dead!"

I came to awareness slowly, without pain or discomfort like I usually do. I'm in bed again. What happened to me?

"It was all on Lady Hanabi's orders!"

Hibiki's tearful voice. Maybe I'll get some answers if I stay still and listen.

"Lady Hinata was fighting, screaming, trying to get up, and we were all ordered to hold her down until Lady Hanabi was finished!"

"So you saw the entire process?"

"Yes grandma!"

"Lady Hinata was screaming, crying...it took seven of you to hold her down." Ayoko, Hibiki's grandma, said this as if going down a checklist, "Her curse mark looks _very_ different from the way yours or mine, or anyone's mark from the sidebranch family looks....._And you don't think to report any of this to Lord Hyuga!!"_

Hibiki started to cry. I almost felt sorry for her...almost.

"The knowledge of the death mark Hanabi put on Lady Hinata was supposed to have been lost 100 years ago. Naturally, we are in an uproar over this. Lord Hyuga is having Hanabi severely punished, but that will not appease us."

I hear the door opening.

"You shall report to the Punishment Chamber along with Hanabi. All 7 of you will remain there for three days."

I hear Hibiki whimper and sob in terror as the door closes.

I open my eyes. Perfect, clear vision, undisturbed by the occasional blurriness.

I sit up.

I refuse to stay here and let Hanabi......kill me.

The afternoon sun shines through my window. I'm leaving as soon as it sets.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

The leaf village. I'm finally home.

As much as I like hanging out with Gaara and his sand shinobi the info Gaara had on Sasuke turned out to be false, and I have to report back to Grandma Tsunade.

I'm so disappointed.

Last info before Gaara contacted the leaf village said that Sasuke wrenched out of Orochimaru's grip just before it was time for the snake to preform the body transfer jutsu, forcing him to take another body. Orochimaru was so enraged that he nearly destroyed his own village trying to find him. No one's seen Sasuke since.

Gaara reported that one his own ninja had spotted him in the village hidden by the Rays, a village filled with brown skinned exotic shinobi. This ninja described him and his mannerisms exactly, and to top it off, she had a picture to prove it.

It was enough to convince me to go investigate, and I dragged Kakashi-sensei along with me. But, after a grueling 15 day trip at top speed, no one in this village could tell me they'd seen Sasuke. "And he would've been noticed no matter what he wore." one of them remarked.

I have to agree. The coolest it got the entire time I was there was 110 degrees. No one could wear a full cloak and gloves without fainting from heatstroke. Plus, the shinobi were actually brown, not tanned like Gaara and his village. Sasuke's pale skin would've stuck out like a sore thumb.

I sigh, and Kakashi-sensei puts a hand on my shoulder. The breeze blows, the crisp fall smells tinged with bitterness.

"Sometimes in life, you just have to find your silver linings in situations," he said, as I look at him, "like that ring you bought."

I blink. Oh yeah! My mood lightens as I take it out and lift the top to the box. Three diamonds, one large one white one in the middle, and two smaller pink ones on the sides, set in 25k gold. Absolutely gorgeous, especially when the sun hits it, and even the pink diamonds glitter with the colors of the rainbow. It took everything in froggie plus some work on the side to pay for it, but I wouldn've been able to afford it at all if I'd found it in Konoha.

Soon Sakura....

"See?" Kakashi says, pointing at me. I was surprised to find myself smiling. "I look forward to the wedding."

My grin got wider as I put the box back in my pocket. "I've got to find a best man."

Kakashi clears his throat. "Well if you're looking for someone- -"

The explosion hit us before I knew what was going on.

Ox~ox~ox~ox~ox~ox

It was surprisingly easy. I packed as if I were going on a mission and walked out of the door. I'll never walk in those halls again.

The wave of happiness that hits me as I walk down the path surprises me. Yes, I'm happy. By leaving, I've gained back an ounce of my self-respect. I've learned two things in the few hours I waited for the sun to set. One: You are what you think of yourself; and two: crying and feeling depressed gets you nowhere. Figure out a solution to the situation and move on.

I will no longer be weak and useless. I've even set a new goal for myself: to become one of the most powerful ninja in the village. I wanna be strong enough to be Naruto's right hand when he becomes Hokage. I put my hand on the gate to open it. I have no doubt that- -

An explosion deafens me, the heat scorching my forearms as I cross them to defend myself. I look up, and everything is chaos.

The village is on fire. It's everywhere. I hear the screaming, crying of people mixing with the roar of the flames into one horrific sound. I activate my byakugan, trying to see the extent of the damage and ....the Hokage tower and everything with a two mile radius of it is gone!

No..... How did this happen? I search the chaos for a person, a piece of a bomb- - something, but all I can see is blood, the broken bodies of men, women, and children scattered like confetti across the broken metal, brick and wood. Frantically, I search for my friends, praying that they managed to escape without any life threatening injuries.

I can't- -I can't see anyone.......

"Hinata,- -"

I don't need my byakugan to see the horror on my Father- - Lord Hiashi's face.

"Turn around."

I did , slowly, hastily wiping away the tears I know he'll admonish me for....and see the blood seeping out from the middle of his chest. I blink, not able to really believe what I'm seeing.

"F-f-father?" I squeak.

"Repeat after me child," he said weakly, putting a bloody hand on my cheek.

It was the feel and smell of his blood that snapped me, horribly, out of my denial. Th-this...th-this is really happening. My father is, my father is dying!

"Ino-Tora-Inu-Saru-Hitsu-Tora-Tora...."

I'm going crazy. Th-there's too much happening at once. Oh dear God, Why? Puh-please have mercy...I can't take so much at once!

"Child..."

I look up at my Father.....he's fading away. All of my emotions well up at the same time. Th-there's so much I wanna apologize for, for being your weak firstborn, for not living up to your expectations, for- - but, I don't have the time or breath, do I?

Oh Dad......all of my guilt, sorrow, despair, anger, hate, love combine into one swirling mass and then- -

Nothing. I go blessedly numb.

Thank you Lord.

I can think clearly now. What was it I said a few moments earlier? Figure out the solution to the problem and move on? My Dad is agitated because I won't repeat the words. I'll put him at ease.

"Ino-Tora-Inu-Saru-Hitsu-Tora-Tora."

In slow motion, I see my father falling to the ground, smiling. The instant he hits the ground, the land lights up.

The land lights up with chakra. What does this mean? Before I have a chance to think about it, a monstrous amount of chakra slams into me so hard I reflexively take a blocking stance. The instant I wonder what's going on, the answer floods my chakra saturated brain.

Generations of Hyuga, pouring chakra into this land, sealing it away for a time of great calamity. I can use this power to help my friends and my village.

Until I open my eyes and see who's standing in front of me, just a few feet away.

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha.

I wonder if I'm undergoing a divine punishment or a divine trial.....

"Excuse me child," Orochimaru said, while seeming to sit on air and cross his legs, "you don't mind if I use you for a lesson, do you? Thank you child, " he continued without waiting for me to give an answer.

"Kill her." Orochimaru snarled. Sasuke did not blink. " And after you kill her, kill everyone else in this house. If you don't, I'll kill you myself! Oh and child," he said, waving to me, "If you manage to kill my Sasuke then I'll spare this house and everyone in it! How's that for motivation? I know facing my Sasuke can be daunting- - "

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" I ask him slowly, trying to think of a way out of this. I'm not a match for Sasuke Uchiha, even with all this chakra.

Then I hear a voice telling me that thought was nonsense, that I had generations of Hyuga techniques at my beck and call. 'We can kill one of them for sure', the voices said, 'and stall the other long enough for the jonin in the house to prepare a jutsu that would finish the other off.'

I think that's a bit optimistic, but I don't have a better plan so I'll go with it.

"- - but you don't have any other choice, do you child?"

I blink, and frown, not letting Orochimaru know I had spaced out a bit. Sasuke noticed, and while his face didn't change, the subtle movements in his body language told me that he didn't think very much of me.

For some reason, that pierced my nice numbness and made me very angry. Someone like him.... who'd kill me- - _my father--_ and my entire clan for the sake of _a chance! _

"So was it you? You killed my father? Just so you can have _a shot _ at your brother?" I asked.

He smiles at me and slowly withdraws his weapon.

" You have to die." I informed him.

He rushed at me, sword leveled at my neck. Before he reaches me, I make the sign for the ram.

"Immobilize jutsu!"

Chains made of chakra rise up from the ground and wrap Sasuke's ankles, wrists and waist. I distantly hear Lord Oorichmaru's chuckle as I rush to activate my byakugan and make the sign for the tiger.

"Chakra-sealing jutsu!" I watch as Sasuke's chakra system is shut down. If I could feel something right now, I'm sure it would be hope.

Kunai bared, I rush to thrust it into Sasuke's chest. A split second before I could pierce his skin, Sasuke _broke one of the chakra chains_ around his wrist and grabbed my neck, lifting me in the air as he did so.

I began to choke, staring down into his demonic sharingan eyes. How in the world did he manage to activate his sharingan and break my chakra chain? I try to break out his hand grip, my hands pulling hard at his hand. I can't budge it. I have to figure this problem out if I'm going to live any longer.

Staring closer at him, I see that his sharingan has its own chakra system, and following the trail, he used some of the chakra from that system to break the chain, stressing out his eye's system as he did so. This is a problem...if I use the sealing jutsu again, there's a huge chance it may unseal his main chakra system.

My vision is blackening around the edges. I'm running out of time.

I make the sign of the monkey, pushing a HUGE amount of chakra into his eyes and blowing them like a fuse box. He screams, letting me go and clutching his eyes.

It hurt a lot to gasp for air, but I did it anyway. I try to use my voice and nearly pass out from the pain. I, picking again from the knowledge that came flowing in with the chakra, use a jutsu that cuts off pain. It began to rain as I shakily stood on my feet and looked up.

Sasuke was still hunched over and shaking, blood pouring out of his eyes, and Orochimaru was staring at me.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

And something else pierced my numbness: fear.

I cant beat him. I'm gonna die here.

And so will everyone else in the house.

Just as I began to pray for a quick death, Sasuke moved and absorbs the rest of the chakra chains.

He absorbed my chakra chains.

He used the chakra to slow the bleeding and reverse some of the damage. He stood up like nothing was wrong with him.

Orochimaru went back to smiling.

I don't know wether to cry or be thankful.

And what's worse, _he _started absorbing chakra out of the ground.

I wanted to smack myself. Of course, Uchiha came from the Hyuga line! It makes sense that he would eventually be able to use this chakra. The deeper I draw, the earlier the ancestor who donated the chakra, lived. And he saw how I was connected with the sharingan, and formed his own connection.

_Shit._

Sasuke blinks and smirks. I said that out loud?

"What're you gonna do now?" he taunts me, grabbing his sword and sliding into his fighting stance. Thunder boomed, and the rain began to pour harder. "I can absorb your chakra, I don't have to use my own."

Hand-to-hand is the only option. And he's so much stronger than me physically. I'm not even sure if I have speed advantage. I look back and the crumpled form of my Father a-and tears fill m-my eyes. I-I-I won't b-be ab-ab-able t-t-t-to- -

No! I won't go back to my no-confident self!! If I'm going to die, I'm going to die bravely!

With two kunai and a yell, I charge at Sasuke.

But no matter what I throw at him, or how fast I go, he always blocks my blows.

Punches, kicks, kunai tricks, he dodges them all with a smile, still bleeding slowly from his eyes, and even his ears. His pupils and the whites of his eyes are completely black.

I fight him all over the courtyard, trying to trip him, make him stumble, or create an opening. Nothing. I try to put distance between us so I can hide. He manages to somehow block me or close the gap again. And what's so frustrating is that he's playing with me! He's making fun of the entire Hyuga line! I hate him!

I slap him. His eyes go wide and he slowly turns to "look" at me.

Then he kisses me.

He kisses me so hard it throws me off balance, and we both fall in the mud. He continues to kiss me frantically, hands eagerly exploring my body. He buries his hands in my hair, his tongue probing deeper into my mouth.

I frantically kiss him back, my hands inside his shirt, clawing at his skin. Wanting more skin contact, I pull down his top, using my hands to explore his strong, hard back, scraping my nails along his skin as my hands slide up an down his back.

He growled and wedged himself between my legs. I could feel his hardness even through all the layers of fabric between us. He pressed himself even more tightly against me, rubbing against me in a way that drives me mad.

His hot tongue licks my neck, and moaning, I turn my head to the side to give him better access. He nips at my neck, causing me to gasp, eyes wide- -

- and I see my father lying on the ground not even thirty feet away.

Oh my God, what am I doing? Mortified and ashamed, I try to push him off of me, but he pins my arms into the mud.

"I didn't kill him," Sasuke whispered into my ear, "it was Oorchimar- - oof!"

Sasuke went flying off of me and into the stone wall a few feet away. I look up and see Neji standing above me.

"Good job distracting him Hinata." Neji said, looking at me. His gaze lingers on me and I look down to figure out why.

My white jacket is gone, leaving me only in a soaking wet, transparent mesh shirt. And I didn't put on a bra today because my breasts and nipples were very sore. Geez. I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. No wonder Sasuke pounced on me, he must have seen me bouncing like a ball this whole time.

With as much dignity as possible, I stand up and slide into a defensive position. Neji positions himself into his eight palm, sixty four trigrams stance. Sasuke, now standing, just smirks.

"Now, now, that's cheating!" Lord Orochimaru's voice came from behind us. He knocked out Neji first, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself in a small, dark, wet cell with Sakura.

And sobbing, she told me the most horrible things.

Over half of Konoha's ninja are dead.

The village itself has been destroyed.

Lady Tsunade died.

And Lord Orochimaru is the sixth Hokage.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I don't know how much time passed by before I was dragged out of that cold wet cell. I was shoved into a tub and thrown a mesh shirt and short spandex pants. The Hokage expects you in ten minutes, they told me, so you'd better fucking be there.

I'm so glad to be free of the roaches and rats that I don't care how they talk to me. I duck under the water to get rid of any fleas in my hair.

It also hides my shaking. They have a camera in the top right corner of the plain, white, bare room. There are no windows,just the moderately sized tub in the middle. It feels desolate, the strong emotion running like a current through the room. I don't understand it.

Or maybe its just my imagination. I shake my head to clear it. I don't have time for this. I need to figure out a way to get both Sakura and I out of that cesspit for good.

Sakura isn't doing so well.

She just sits there, moaning and rocking back and forth, back and forth. She doesn't sleep until she collapses from exhaustion. Even then she doesn't sleep for very long, her own screams for Naruto and Lady Tsunade waking her.

Naruto... I know you're not dead. I hope you're laying low somewhere, instead of lying in some hospital. I hope you're figuring out a way to overthrow Lord Oorichmaru. Please hurry and come back. In the meantime, I'll try my best to help out wherever I can.

But how? I don't know what Lord Orochimaru could possibly want with me. And since he's - -_Oh dear God_ , he's the sixth Hokage- - things are bound to be on their heads. And I don't know anything.

It means I'll have to think fast on my feet. Not my specialty at all. I grab the soap and washcloth and lather myself quickly. I don't know how long I've been in here soaking, and I don't wish to anger Lord Orochimaru. I throw on the mesh shirt and shorts, to find out the shirt is way too tight, and barely comes to my torso. I'm not happy about that, but there's nothing I can do about it.

After a quick prayer, I square my shoulders and open the door.

**~**~**~**~**

"I've summoned her Sasuke, just like I promised."

I didn't respond.

He leans towards me, grinning. He peers at me closely, looking for a reaction of any kind.

Orochimaru is not going to get anything out of me. Not today, at least.

And especially not now.

There's a respectful knock at the door. The door opens, and Hinata Hyuga walks into the room and stands before Orochimaru. She's lost some weight, making her big, magnificent breasts seem larger than before.

When they were wet. And bouncing. I wonder if those pink nipples are larger too.

I shake my head to clear it. I glance at Orochimaru out of my peripheral vision to see if he noticed, but he's focused on Hinata. I'm relieved.

Orochimaru has irritated me enough over my "embarrassing" display of lust in that battle three months ago. For three months I've had to endure snide, caustic and disgusting remarks, taunts and varying degrees of innuendo.

I could tell him the reason I did it, he would understand, but I feel no need to.

I humiliated her in front of her family like she tried to humiliate me with that demeaning slap of hers. I wonder if she understood that kiss for what it was.

I decide I don't care.

"Tell me child, " Orochimaru says, leaning forward, "are you willing to swear to your loyalty to this village?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves is my home," she replies without any hesitation, "and I am loyal to my village, no matter who leads it."

Orochimaru nods and smirks "But this is no longer the Village Hidden in the Leaves- - " he replies, pausing for dramatic effect. Hinata looks at him in confusion, her brow producing a wrinkle in her creamy satin skin.

"The winds of change blow through the leaves, and those who listen can hear its whispers. I have combined Leaf and Sound into one Village. The Village Hidden in the Whispers. I repeat Hinata Hyuga, will you swear loyalty to this new Village?"

I watch Hyuga closely. She's stunned, not an uncommon or unexpected reaction. All the former leaf ninja brought before Orochimaru have reacted the same way. The differences have shown after the shock wore off. Some, like Iruka-sensei, chose to swear to Orochimaru- - and some, like Anko, chose to die instead. I wonder as I watch her blink, which one she'll choose. I keep my face impassive as I watch her scramble to think through the implications of his announcement.

Don't take too long Hyuga, or he'll kill you anyway.

An instant before that time limit is reached, she lifts her chin.

"This village is my home," she states calmly, looking directly at Orochimaru, "a new name does not change my loyalty or my willingness to serve it."

She's made her decision- - and so have I. This confusing attraction to Hinata is distracting me from the things I must do. I'll fuck her and get it out of my system. All that's left now, is to find an opportunity.....

"Well chosen Hinata Hyuga, " Orochimaru smiled, leaning back in his chair, "not all of the Hyuga Clan have your....staunchness. You'll find the clan somewhat diminished upon your return to- -"

"No."

That she's interrupted Orochimaru surprises me, but not as much as she's surprised herself, if the look on her face is correct.

"What?" Orochimaru hisses with murder in his eyes. Hinata swallows.

"My Lord Hokage....I cannot return to the Hyuga clan. Just...before we met that day, I had abandoned them--"

"You realize," I said, speaking as if severely reprimanding a child, "the punishment for disobeying the Hokage is death."

She looks directly into my eyes, causing an odd sensation to crawl down my spine.

"I-If I return to the Hyuga clan....I will die anyway. M-my sister, the current head of the clan, a-almost succeeded in killing me th-the morning before you came. U-unless....my sister is one of the H-hyugas who d-didn't have my......staunchness?"

I think that hope, that tiny bit of bloodthirstiness, just saved her from dying. Orochimaru confirms my thought by smiling again and waving his hand.

" I see. Very well child, I will allow you to break away from the Hyugas on two conditions: One, that you submit your name for the Jonin trials that are going to be held in six months."

In response to Hinata's jaw hitting the floor, Orochimaru waves his hand and nods, "Yes, I'm negating the success-to-failure mission ratio required to qualify this once. I will inform you of the details once the assigned date approaches."

"And th-the second condition?" Hinata asks, lowering her head and clasping her hands in front of her. Orochimaru frowned, turning his chair around to face the window.

"Your feud with the Hyuga's will not be made public knowledge. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how news of a break in one of my most powerful clans will hurt me right now, with the takeover still fresh." He states, staring at the gently falling snow outside.

Hinata nods as if Orochimaru can see her.

"So if your feud spills out into the streets and hurts me, I will kill _**all**_of you!" He hissed loudly, turning his neck to glare at Hinata. Instead of cowering like I expect her to, she lifts her head and looks him in the eye.

"I will not do anything to cause the Hyuga clan to strike out at me outside of your orders Lord Hokage, " she says in a steady voice. Orochimaru relaxes, turning again to face the window.

"However, if the Hyuga's were to strike out at me- -" she began.

"Your kinsman will be dealt with," I say, putting a hand on my hip. "They will have to abide by the Hokage's rules also. In the meantime- - "

"In the meantime, you will stay with Sauske," Orochimaru said, standing and turning to face her, "that should prevent anyone from your clan - - like Neji for instance- - from openly defying my orders."

Hinata doesn't look frightened at the prospect of living with me, in fact, she looks relieved. Things must be bad between her and her family for her to prefer living with me - - not that I'm enthused about the idea. A fuck that lives with you is a pain in the ass. If I screw Hinata now, it will cause complications.

That means she's off limits. _Shit._ And I was looking forward to fucking her.

I shrug it off. I'm not happy about it, but there are plenty of other women around. Some of them far are more attractive than Hinata Hyuga.

"Since you understand, you are free to go." Orochimaru said, not moving.

Hinata swallowed, taking a step forward, "Lord Hokage, if I may say something else- - "

"I ssaid, dissmisssed," Orochimaru hisses, turning around and glaring at her, "Ssasuke will esscort you to hiss housse ssshortly."

I blink, looking at him in mild surprise as I hear Hinata walk out and close the door. As far as I knew, I was to resume my duties as soon as he was done with her.

"Some interesting information was passed into my hands this morning," Orochimaru said as I walk to stand beside him at the window. A scroll popped into his hand and he gave it to me. I unfurl it, unmindful of the small piece of paper that fell out.

I read it, and stare.

I read it again, to be sure. I still can't bring myself to believe it.

"Th-this is- -" I stammer.

"Completely authentic." he states, unmoving. I look down at the scroll, reading it once again.

_On the 20__th__ day of December, Itachi Uchiha and Awaresa Mido, thereafter to be renamed Kiseki Uchiha, are joined together in Holy Matriomony. This contract is confirmation that this marriage is legal and binding, proof that the two parties entering this commitment do so of their own free will...._

I skip to the middle of the scroll where two fingerprints were made with blood, the one on the right smaller than the one on the left. Below that, the co-mingled bloody fingerprint of the bride and groom along with the names of two witnesses:

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ on the left and _Miko Mido_on the right. On the bottom, were the signatures of my brother and his bride, signed five years ago. I rub my finger across Itachi's signature and close my eyes.

Of all the things Madara told me after I killed my brother_,_ this was not__among them. This must have been a well kept secret. Or maybe Madara didn't find this information relevant when he was trying to persuade me to his side.

"Why show me this?"__I ask Orochimaru as I open my eyes to stare at the snow outside.

"She showed up at the entry gate an hour ago. She says Itachi left you something and she's to deliver it. Since then I've been gathering intell on her."

"What do you have?" I ask as I roll up the scroll.

"Not much, " he replies as he crosses his arms, "her mother hails from the Village Hidden in the Rays. Her mother didn't want her and dumped her on the Mido's doorstep. After that, nothing."

"Do you know anything about the Mido?" I question as I put the scroll in my pocket. Orochimaru shook his head and told me, "They're a very secretive clan. Other than the fact that they take in orphans and abandoned children, not much is known. I don't even know the name of their Kage."

I raise my eyebrow. That says enough in itself. This clan must be very powerful to be able to keep itself out of Orochimaru's grasp. I bend down to pick up the piece of paper I let drop out of the scroll. It turns out to be their wedding picture. My brother, his hair sleek and hanging down his back, looked genuinely happy. He didn't have those harsh lines on his face, and his eyes were full of love as he smiled and looked down at his bride.

And she's.....wow. She's stunning. She has big almond eyes, which were shining with happiness, and full kissable lips framed a beautiful smile. I marvel at her gorgeous mocha skin and cute dimples with high cheekbones.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Orochimaru asks, and I nod, putting the picture in my pocket.

"I'd like to meet her," I said, turning my head to face him.

"I'll have her escorted to the Uchiha estate." he replied, sitting down in his chair, turning around to face the papers on his desk.

I walk to the door, putting my hand on the doorknob. "You've been rather generous lately." I say without turning my head toward him.

"My dear Sasuke, I can afford to be. All of the Akatsuki are dead, the Hidden Leaf Village is no more, and in a years time I'll have your body. Soon, my every ambition will have come to fruition!"

His triumphant laughter followed me out of the door.

2nd disclaimer:Oh, and Miko Mido isn't mine either.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

I hate it inside this body. Day and night I languish behind these bars, forced to keep my pathetic host alive, to help him whenever he requires it.

And in the end, its all for nothing. When its his time to die, I will die with him.

I don't wish to die so soon. To that end, I have come up with a plan.

Slowly, very slowly, so my host doesn't detect it, I've gathered up a small amount of chakra outside of these bars. This chakra will infuse with my hosts sperm, passing my chakra to his progeny. These half-kitsune offspring, once strong enough, will awaken their demon chakra. Their demon chakra will resonate with mine, producing enough power to break the seal.

Outside the bars, the tiny kitsune takes shape. Good. Once it infuses, all that will be left is to find a suitable mate, one that will be strong enough to carry kitsune babies to term.

I nod and the chakra bounds off. I close my eyes. Hope, at last.

The chakra squeaks, and my eyes shoot open. I look around frantically. What happened!?

"What were you gonna do with this?" a female voice asked from the shadows. She walks toward me, the kitsune in her hand. I'm too shocked to answer.

"Heh, it doesn't matter." She says smiling. The kitsune disappers in a puff of smoke. I look around for my host. Why isn't he here?

"Oh," she says walking up to the bars. "Your host is buried deep. He doesn't know that I'm here at all." She stops and her grin grows wider.

"You're the last one. The rest of the Biju are dead."

"LIAR!!" I roar at her. My brothers and sister are NOT dead! I would've known, I would've felt something!!

She laughs, making me snarl and snap at my bars. "I don't have to lie. I've come here with the Lord's sanction."

What she said was so unorthodox that I stop trying to kill her. "What did you say?" I ask, numb with shock. Her face grew serious.

"Almighty God himself sent me to deliver this message: 'You are summoned to stand before Me, Nine tailed fox, to give an accounting of yourself.'"

I laugh, filled with scorn for this pathetic, delusional, disgusting human who dared to include the Almighty's name in her insanity. She simply shrugs and bites her index finger.

A drop of her blood falls into the water. It causes the water to ripple, pushing it into a huge wave that freezes me and my bars the instant the water touches me. I watch, disbelieving, as she melts the ice around the seal and draws three symbols with her blood.

Symbols that no human should know. Symbols that unlock absolute power. Symbols that no one is allowed to use without God's permission.

It's true then. I've been Summoned.

I began to quake with terror. I have to go before God himself! Why now? What did I do to deserve this? I try to speak, but the unyielding ice won't allow it.

She smiles at me "Goodbye." Her smile turns into a snarl. "You disgusting creature."

A brilliant white light surrounds me, and I feel myself fading from this plane. Strange...why am I still thinking of her smile?

* * *

Sasuke walks out of Lord Orochimaru's office and looks at me.

" You're my servant now," he tells me as he begins to walk down the hallway. I quickly fall into step behind him. "I expect absolute obedience from my servants. In return, I'll protect you from any threats or danger."

"I am grateful for this opportunity, Master." I reply and bow my head, "I will serve you to the best of my ability."

A ninja must be quick to adapt to any situation. Right now, I must stay clear of Neji and my sis- - Lady Hyuga, and not even they would dare attack me on the Uchiha estate. I'll have to figure out something for when I'm out shopping or training. I lift my head and discover that we're not too far from the exit.

"Are we leaving right now Master?" I ask, shivering slightly. He gave an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"When would we leave, if not now?" he asks me coldly.

"A-after we went to the supply room? Um...So that I may have a coat, and maybe some shoes?" I reply hesitantly.

He stops and turns around, his onyx eyes blank, and looks at me. His eyes sweep down my body, leaving me feeling naked. I cross my arms, wondering if I'm going to feel this way every time he looks at me for longer than a couple of seconds. I decide that it doesn't matter. He can look as much as he likes. Touching me is another story. I blink and lower my head under his gaze.

Or is it? Affairs with servants, while looked down on, are not uncommon in great houses. Even my father had an affair or two with some of the particularly pretty household servants. Neji too, had several flings with servants. I've heard a rumor that my- - Lady Hyuga also had a relationship with a servant boy she liked.

What if Sasuke also wants this? If he decides he wants to take me to his bed, what will I do? I hug myself a little tighter, knowing the answer. Nothing. I will do nothing but let him take me.

Because if I refuse him, he'll kick me out and I'll be fair game for my - -the Hyugas.

I'm completely at Sasuke's - - Lord Uchiha's- - mercy.

It's still better than living in the Hyuga household.

That's so sad. So unbearably sad.

Hot tears fill my eyes but I wipe them away before they have a chance to fall. Tears can't help me right now. Tears only get in the way. I'm still alive, I have a chance at a new life, and I still have my new dream.

My new dream is to become a well respected and strong ninja, a ninja powerful enough to be Naruto's right hand when he becomes Hokage! The jonin trials are six months away, right? If I start training tomorrow, maybe I'll become strong enough to make it!

I lift my head and stare back at Lord Uchiha. Special jonin status. The first step.

Lord Uchiha nods at me. "Let's go."

He turns around and heads for the supply room, and I follow. For now.

* * *

I finger the piece of paper I found in my right coat pocket. I saw Konohamaru in the supply room. He looked gaunt and was missing an ear, but is fine otherwise physically. His personality however, has completely changed. The prankster and troublemaker I used to know and hear funny stories of was gone, replaced by a disturbingly serious and mature adult. He told me he was glad to see me, and seemed to want to talk until he saw Lord Uchiha. Then, he simply handed me my coat and shoes, squeezing my hand before he returned to his work.

I push my hair back to keep it from blowing in front of my eyes . The new Konoha, feet deep in snow, didn't look so different from my memory. However, seeing Lord Orochimaru's face on the mountain with the rest of the Hokages was a shock. The main roads leading from the gates to the Hokage tower has been named _Snakes Way,_ and it was covered with bricks shaped like scales. The green color was infused into the scales with chakra, causing it to gleam. Somehow, I don't lose my footing. I was thought the scales were slippery, but they're not. Odd.

The snow begins to fall thickly, and Lord Uchiha picks up his pace. Soon, the snow falls so thickly that I can't see. I lost sight of my Master, so I decide to take cover in the first shop I see.

It happens to be the Yamanka Flower Shop. I blink, not believing my good fortune.

"Ino!" I call out, running to the checkout counter, "Ino!"

Several moments pass, and no one answers me. My disappointment spills onto my cheeks. I don't know if she's alive or not, and I'm standing here calling her name. I wipe away my tears as I turn around to look at the thickly falling snow. It doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon. I'll just have to ride it out, and hope that Sasu- - Lord Uchiha isn't angry with- -

I hear a set of feet, and I turn around to see. Soon, I see a blonde, blue eyed woman emerge from the back room. We stare at each other.

"I-Ino?" I stammer, hardly believing my eyes. She nods, and my tears start flowing again.

Her hair was brutally short, and she has two long scars on each side of her face, but she is still beautiful. I run to her, laughing and crying and hugging her as tightly as I could. I stand back to look at her.

"I'm so glad to see you Ino!" I say while wiping my tears on my sleeve. "I-I--How have you been? Are you doing ok? Do you know w-what happened to anyone else?"

She started to speak, but a horrible sound came out of her mouth instead. Suddenly, I'm crying for a different reason. She'd shut her mouth and turned away from me, but not before I saw it.

They cut her tongue.

I just stared, speechless. What do I say, what could I say to make her feel better? I just stand there, feeling completely helpless. Naruto would know what to say, but I can't come up with anything. I'm angry at my own ineptness. What kind of friend am I? I can't say _one_ word to reassure her. When I see her shoulders shaking, I do what the maids in the Hyuga household used to do for me: I take her into the kitchen, sit her down, and brew us some tea.

Soon, we were sitting at the kitchen table with tea and all sorts of sweets in front of us. Hiccuping, Ino picks up her cup and sips slowly. I sit there and wait until Ino can compose herself. I wonder if I should ask her any questions at all. From what little I've seen, Lord Orochimaru has not been kind to the former leaf nin. It may be better to see for myself, rather than make her relive horrible memories.

But Ino gets up and grabs a pen and pad. I'm glad she's in a mood to tal- - um, communicate. She sits down and scribbles furiously.

_ Did you just get out of that hellhole? What were the conditions he gave you?_

I told her about having to serve Sasuke and about the Jonin trials, as well as my apprehension about both. Ino nods and writes.

_Orochimaru is making all the leaf chunin undergo the jonin trials. Shikamaru says that Orochimaru may be planning to kill us en masse there. However, we're all gonna try to stop him before the trials begin._

"We?" I ask. She smiles, and writes for a long time. I sip my tea to hide my eagerness. Finally she hands me a very long note.

_Well, Shikamaru is doing ok. He's still mourning his parents, but he's not letting it get in the way of leading the resistance. I'm sure he'll see you soon. Choji lost all that weight Hinata, and he is sexy! He can't use his ninjutsu anymore, but he doesn't seem to be taking it too badly. "I got off easier than a lot of others!" he always says. Shino got out of the Transition completely intact. He comes by pretty often to see me, I'll tell him you're out. He'll be really glad to hear it. Neji married your sister- - _

"What?!" I ask as I look at her. "Yo-You're joking!" Ino shakes her head and points at the paper. I continue to read.

....._and Tenten was thrown out into the street. Orochimaru made them do it, but I didn't like the way it was done. Neji could've handled that a lot better than he did. Tenten is in hiding now because she discovered she's pregnant. I don't blame her from hiding from your sister, that girl is as nasty as Orochimaru. I haven't seen Lee or Guy-sensei since before the Hokage tower exploded. In fact, Neji is the only leaf jonin in the village, we don't know what happened to the others. Naruto has __been in a coma since the incident. We don't know if he'll ever come out of it._

I look up. "What about Kiba?" I ask. Ino sat there a long time before finally taking the pen and pad.

_Kiba is dead Hinata._

I stare. This doesn't seem real. This _can't be_ real. Kiba isn't dead, Kiba is not gone. I hand the note back to Ino.

"What really happened to Kiba, Ino? " I ask, laughing a little, "and no joking this time."

Ino stares at me, eyes wide. The tears began to fall, and Ino begins to sob so hard ....that I'm forced to believe her.

Kiba.

He was the only one who tried to comfort me after my disastrous fight with my sis- -

Lady Hyuga. He even stayed with me until I fell asleep. He always supported me and my decisions, no matter how many of them were wrong.

Oh God, Kiba!

I feel sick. The room began to spin very fast. I close my eyes and put my hands to my temples, but the spinning won't stop. I'm helpless once again as the blackness swallows me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I curse as I wrestle with opening the front door and holding Hinata at the same time. I'd taken shelter with a sound nin's family not too far from where I lost her, when I felt her chakra spike in a weird way. I teleported into what happened to be the Yamanka flower shop, where I found my servant unconscious on the floor.

Perhaps making her walk through the storm wasn't a good idea, but I didn't believe she'd be this weak. I'll admit that I wouldn't shrug off news of a teammates death, however, falling out like this should be the last thing a ninja does.

The straw that broke the camel's back bullshit cannot apply to ninja, no matter what Ino "says". Defending weakness will be the Senju's downfall. I'll make sure of it.

I finally get the door open, and instead of the house being cold like I expect, its warm. I smell food being cooked, and noises coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, I close the door, put my servant down on the brown leather couch, and creep toward the kitchen.

A feminine form stood over the stove, humming to herself. She turns to me and smiles.

That picture didn't do her justice.

"Hi!" she says.

"Ow!"

Faster than I could track, she popped in front of me and poked her finger on my forehead- - on the exact spot Itachi used to hit me as child.

Irritated, I glare at her as I rub the now tender spot on my forehead. She laughs at me.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke. Itachi told me all about you."

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "How do you know who I am?" I ask, stepping into the kitchen and putting my hands on my hips.

Her smile grows wider as she turns back to the stove. "Itachi had pictures of you!" she laughs.

Soon, we were seated across from each other at the kitchen table, a huge bowel of chicken noodle soup and an entire pot of tea between us. I touched none of it. This whole situation feels unreal. But,I checked the document, I checked the picture, I've tried to break a genjutsu at least five different ways to no effect, and finally, I check this woman's chakra.

This is real.

Itachi married this woman. I've never seen Itachi as happy as he was in that picture. It would mean that through all the ridicule, hatred and blame that I, the rest of this accursed village, the entire ninja world poured on Itachi, he found a little peace.

And that knowledge would be more precious to me than anything else, even over my revenge against the Senju.

My brother, happy. I want so badly to believe it. This would mean- - that someone else loves Itachi as much as I do. That thought strums a chord in me I believed long dead and, to my surprise, I blink back tears.

But there's this voice in my head, telling me something isn't quite right.

I decide to drink some tea after all. If it's poisoned, I'll know. She watches me calmly as I pour, then take a tiny sip.

"Itachi has been dead four years," I say as I lean back in the chair, "what brings you here now?"

"Mama? Mama, I'm hungry."

A tiny Itachi walks into the kitchen, rubs his eyes and looks at the mocha-skinned woman sitting across from me. He sees me and flips backward, landing in a defensive position, his little hands trembling.

But a nagging voice in the back of my head tells me faces can be faked. That with the right tools and knowledge, even chakra can be manipulated. That's when he blinks, showing me the irrefutable proof I needed.

The sharingan.

He's real.

The tears that fill my eyes escape and slide down my cheeks, and with a joy that almost overwhelms me, I walk over and and pick up this little piece of my brother.

"What's your name?" I ask, holding him at eye level. He blinks, looking at his Mom before facing me again, his sharingan fading away.

"Yuichi Itachi Uchiha." he said, looking at me with wide dark eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm your uncle."

Big brother, your family will be taken care of. They will want for nothing. I will train your son to become one of the most powerful shinobi the ninja world has ever seen. Your widow will be sheltered and protected by this house as long as she lives. I will even welcome her as my sister. I don't truly trust anyone brother. In fact, I don't give anyone a chance to prove I can trust them completely.

But I'll give your family that chance. For you Itachi. I promise.

I sit my nephew down and get his food myself.

"Are mommy an' me gonna stay wit you now?" he asked me, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Don't ask such things- - "

"Yes." I said, interrupting his mother and putting his food in front of him. "You and your mom are welcome to stay as long as you like."

I sit down and eat with them. We eat and talk until it becomes dark outside. We don't talk about the important things, like why they're here and what they came to give me. Instead, we talk about Yuichi's favorite color, his favorite cartoon show, and why he thinks ice cream tastes so bad.

It's an overwhelming feeling, to suddenly have responsibility for this little life. How do I begin to teach this child? What do I teach him? What's the best way to protect him until he can defend himself? Itachi and I have so many enemies....even here in this village, there are some who may want to get to me by hurting Yuichi.

It's obvious now that I have to change my plans. My revenge will have be put on hold. For now.

I look over and see Yuichi yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"It's time for bed." I say, standing and picking him up. He pouts and frowns at me.

"No! I don't wanna- -" he began, rubbing his eyes.

"Yuichi." Kiseki said in that warning tone mothers have.

"Ok Mama." he said, yawning again and resting his head on my shoulder.

I take him upstairs to my old bedroom- - Itachi's room has to be cleaned and aired out first- - and tuck him in the same way Mom used to tuck me in. Or at least I tried, it doesn't look quite the same. He loved it anyway, and he fell asleep clutching my old stuffed Uchiha fan.

I sit for awhile and watch him sleep. Itachi's son. I can't believe it. This...changes things a great deal.

My plan was to destroy Konoha from the inside out. I initially wanted to destroy it slowly, wringing every bit of pleasure out of it that I could. I know that's not what my brother wanted, but I refuse let the Senju get away with what they did.

But I know in my heart that Itachi held his child's life above anything else. This means I hold this child's life above anything else. Itachi would want his child raised here, I know this. But, I _can't stand _the idea of Yuichi growing up in this place, where our so-called allies ordered my brother to exterminate his family. How do I explain _that_ to Yuichi? If he stays here, he'll find out about it for sure. Children are warped by that kind of knowledge, so I'd prefer he not know until he's reached adulthood. I'd prefer he not know at all, but Yuichi should, no, he _deserves _to know what happened to his family. He deserves to know what this fucking village did to my brother and I.

Does his wife know about what he was, or about the things he did? If not, I have no wish to reveal this information to her. However if she stays here long enough, she'll hear about Itachi from outsiders. It would be disrespectful to both her and my brother if I let that happen. On the other hand, I have no right to tell her things that Itachi obviously went out of his way to hide from her.

What do I do? Before I make a decision either way, I need to talk to Kiseki.

I walk downstairs to find her looking at Hinata, who was still unconscious on the sofa. With all the excitement, I'd... forgotten she was here. With some measure of embarrassment, I walk up to Kiseki and explain.

"My new servant. Collapsed in a friends house due to some bad news."

"It may have been from the pregnancy, not the bad news." she said, feeling her neck for a pulse.

I stare, positive I heard her wrong. "What?" I ask.

"She's pregnant. Around four months from what I can tell." Kiseki's hands began to glow with green chakra, she put hand on Hinata's forehead and the other just below her navel. "She just needs some food and water. I'll take care of her for you."

As Kiseki rose and went into the kitchen, I examine Hinata with my sharingan. Kiseki is correct. A tiny spark, located below the navel, already had the first vessels of its chakra system developed.

This is another complication, one I don't need. I feel a headache coming. Rubbing my temples, I turn away from this liability. What the hell am I going to do now?

As if on cue, my servant stirs and opens her eyes. My head begins to throb as I turn back to her.

"You did not inform Lord Orochimaru of your pregnancy. This negates the terms of your deal with the Hokage. As a result, you will be sent back to your family."

I ignore her startled exclamation as I leave the room.


End file.
